Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club might be more popular than other characters After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. They are currently recruiting for new members. If you would like to join, ask Kaga and she'll let you in. The perk is that you will be able to carry bow and arrows around and possibly even provide a new method of elimination..~ Artistic Roller-Blading Club The Artistic Roller-Blading Club is a dance/skate/sports Club that takes place in the gymnasium during Lunch Break. The leader is Kandi Ayako, who is a popular individual. Benefits: Faster Running Speed, Higher Reputation. Club Accessory: A Bracelet With A silhouette of a girl doing an arabesque. Astronomy Club This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Boys' Swim Team The boys' swim team is a competitive sports team that take part in matches outside of school. The boy's swim team practices every day at 5:00 PM on school days. Club Benefits: Access to pool, locker room, storage closets, at all times. Club Accessory: Team jacket or pin/keychain. Computer Science Club This club focuses on the science that deals with the theory and methods of processing information in digital computers, the design of computer hardware and software, and the applications of computers. If your a new member, your first task is to put back together a computer that has been taken apart. You may also learn how to code and hack in this club, courtesy of the Club's Founder and President Satoru Matsuoka Cosplay Club This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently four students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Engineering Club This club is for those with a specific interest in building stuff. Honestly, the name doesn't 100% fit, but Akio did his best, okay? Spookie created this club, but it's totally okay if you want your OC to join!! Club benefits: Little by little, Ayano (or rather any OC) will learn how to take things apart without breaking them or setting off any sort of alarm. Her strength will increase one unit every ten club sessions due to how much arm work is involved. Club accessory: A watch that the new member will make themself with parts given to them (and Akio's help) Fanfiction Club Club Benefits: The benefics for this club is that you will be more creative and thinking in ways to eliminate a rival or to gift more gifts to Senpai base on his personality. Club Acc: A book pin The leader is Sozo Sei Fantasy Club This club is for people who like RPGs, stories, fanfics and just fantasy stuff in general. Hiromi Umeko is the leader, and the Fantasy Club Members are the members that don't need a individual page each. Feel free to add your character. The Fantasy Club is painted in a way that is supposed to look like a forest. There are nerdy accessories such as figurines, cards and other stuff on shelves and tables. Also 2 computers on the club, where Unba Livabu and Mago Relu always use it. Its perk is that carrying fantasy-ish weapons such as the Magical Girl Wand won't be suspicious, plus the panty shots that you take from now on will be doubled. For example, even if you took one panty shot, it will appear that you took two. You get a red rose on your hair when you join it. Fashion Club The fashion club is made for people who love fashion Perks - You can walk around the school in a certain outfit without looking suspicious Accessory - A bow Leader - Aisa Saisho Fencing Club Benefits: Allowed to carry fencing swords without suspicion. Leader: Gai Doken Accessory: None. Outfit: Fencing Gear. Green Club The Green Club is made for people who like green! The people who join this club will have '''to call ''green'' their waifu. We have special accessories that are fake ''green leafs! The benefits to this club is: Nothing! This club is here for people who LOVE/''l'ike ''green. not for any benefits! But make sure that you wear something green ! Or the leader wont let you join ! This club is made by Ad4m7787! Ask me if you want to join! + Only five people can join this club! 0/5 Health Club The Health club is for students who want to learn more about various things about medicine and living a healthy lifestyle. The Students in this club learn how to treat simple sicknesses, Learn CPR, How to use a First-Aid, etc. From being in their club you get 1 free Biology Point. The Accessory is a Red-Cross hairpin for Females, and a Red Cross armband for Males. History Club The History Club was created by Haruna Nanako. It studies historical events not covered in class. It currently only has one member. Ice Skating Club LARP Club The LARP Club, or Live Action Roleplay Club, is a small club run by Akifumi Issei. The club is for students interested in roleplaying games. One of the benifits of joining the club is you can carry around certain weapons (Katanas, knives, etc.) without a reputation loss. LGBTQ+ Rights Club The LGBTQ+ Rights club is a safe place for any and all queer students to hang out and talk about various topics, such as how to make the school a better place for queer students.The club is run by Paisley Johnson . The accessory is a small pin with a rainbow gradient on it. Magic Club The Magic Club is a club runned by Ichika Yudai. The club is for adventurous students who are interested in magic and illusions. One of the benefits is that you will have better chance of getting away with murder with your highly advanced skills. So basically you could be more stealthy getting away with murder. The Magic Club with practice from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. The accessory you will get is two neck rings. The activities are basically anything but with magic involved. Marine Club The Marine Club is a club for those who love the ocean and wish to explore it all! The Marine Club was created by Umi Kaigara. Perk: You're able to cook the octodogs without having to join the Cooking club; you also unlock a new topic - oceanology. Accessories: Female students wear seashell hairclips. Male students wear a peakless cap. Metal Works Club The Metal Works Club is led and founded by Eito Daisuke. Students that are members of this club meet from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM every Tuesday and Wednesday in the Workshop. Members of the club wear metal chain bracelets on their wrists as a club accessory. Benefits of joining the Metal Works club include: * The ability to forge new weapons. * The ability to carry these new weapons around the school without any reputation loss. * The ability to repair damaged weapons. Members of the club can be found here. Nintendo Club Description: The Nintendo Club is for the nintendo fanboys and fangirls! Perks: 1.Gives you 2 study points in class 2. Unlocks a Nintendo game on the Saikou Station Club Accessory: Pokeball or Mario Pin Club Leader: Larissa Tendo Reading Club The Reading Club is a fictional club created by Arcusu. It's president and founder is Shao Fernsku. The club is still a work in progress. REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. Popular Stuff Hating Club The club was founded by Kameyo Homura, in this club you basically look for popular things and hate them. The club members gather at the Computer Lab after school to look for popular things. If you want to join, please message me, and I will consider adding you. Club Members Club Benefits When you're in the club, while doing suspicious things associated with searching for popular things, your reputation won't decrease. Also while on the internet, you can access more websites. Club Accesory While you're in the club, you must wear a charm with Twitter's, Facebook's, Tumblr's etc. logo crossed. Cons Your reputation must be less than -10. School Life Club The school life club is a club created by Yuki Tanaka. She is currently the only member. The basis of the club is for students to stay at Akademi High overnight on all weekdays, treating the school like their home. Other than homework, no real studies take place in the club. Only A students can become a member of the club. Perks Members of the club can interact with other members after school hours, and work for extra credit. Sewing Club This club is for those who enjoy sewing. The president of the club is Mayu Matsuura. The club's perk is an infinite supply of free uniforms. Tap-Dancing Club Description: The Tap-Dancing Club was born by Patrick Cordery. Patrick is the founder and president of the Tap-Dancing Club. The club members only meet in they're club room at the end of the day. Perk: You get to wear tap-dancing shoes. When you are wearing the shoes you get a reputation gain of +5 when compliment other students. People in this club show how popular they are by wearing the shoes. Accessory: For male students, they wear a necklace with a tap dancing shoe decoration. For female students, they wear the same thing for the male students. Tutoring Club Created by Blandboys. This is official club that tutors students when teachers can't do it themselves. They mostly are made up of teacher's pets. Requirements: Must have at least an Level 1 in all subjects. (Or an A). Perk: You get a boost when training suitors in knowledge. You can stay at least 20 minutes after school closes and come to school twenty minutes earlier. Accessory: Females; Pencil Hair clip. Males: Chain Necklace with an A+ on it. Cons: ??? Meets in the leader's homeroom class. Ranks Rank 1: Noob A noob is a new member of the club. You will not be treated any differently from any other student. You have no special abilities granted. Rank 2: Rookie A rookie is a recognized member of the club. They have access to the Faculty Room with a good reason. They can bring a misbehaving student to the counselors. Rank 3: Superviser WIP Rank 4: Adviser An adviser is a medium ranking member of the Tutoring Club. You must have a reputation higher than +40 and be approved by the leader or student council. From this rank and forward you will have access to test and quiz sheets until class in which you have to turn them in. Can give students penalties for misbehaving and if given enough, will drag the student behind the school to lecture. If ignored can request a teacher to deal with it. The highest ranking adviser will act as Secretary. Rank 5: Elite An elite is a high ranking member of the Tutoring Club. You must have a reputation higher than +65 to become an elite. Elites have an one chance opportunity to expel a misbehaving student. The whole school votes, and if the majority votes for the student to be expelled then they are gone. If not, the student will be suspended. Elites and the Leader has access to the principal's office at anytime appropriate. The highest ranking elite will become leader if the current one isn't present. Rank 6: Leader The leader of the Tutoring Club is one of the most popular students in the school, requiring an reputation of +90. To become the leader one must surpass the current leader in a exam, the previous leader stepping down, or the leader leaves school or unable to attend school. Most leaders have Extensive Training In Self Defense. They have the opportunity to expel or suspend a student, depending on what the action was. They need to no votes to do this. Members Rank 6: Leader Rank 5: Elite Rank 4: Adviser Underwear Club This is an unofficial club that hangs out in a locked storage room. They mainly read hentai manga and whatnot. Hentai Club This is an unofficial club that hangs out in Mida Rana's classroom. The captain is Chitsu Seiko. Cleaning club This is official club , on this club the president are Maeko Aiko club located in the Meeting Room if you join The cleaning club = don't lose reputation if one student see you with blood or with Cleaning equipment (Bucket , mop , bleach or garbage bag ,etc...) and... you have gloves! Himeshi Chiba Worship Club In Akademi High Himeshi Chiba is a kamidere, therefore she believes she is a god. She always carries a baseball bat around and threatens people to do things for her. Once she ordered to get a club dedicated to her. People join it out of fear. Perks: When joining this club, if you apologize for misbehavior, you will gain 5 reputation back instead of 1. This is because they will assume it's because you were ordered to do something by Himeshi. Category:Clubs Category:Lists Category:Important Pages